


☣️ Is He.... Sarge

by Averageweeb



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-07-28 20:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16249499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averageweeb/pseuds/Averageweeb
Summary: ☣️Averageweeb | Red Vs BlueIf you'd like to join as a writer tell us in a review!We enjoy having new writers in our group!⌢(╭⌢⚉◉⌣(╰⌣FATE SPINNERS"A tangled skein we weave."





	☣️ Is He.... Sarge

"Freeze dirtbag!"

Reborn sighed as Skull pointed a shotgun at him.

For the past week Skull had been acting extremely odd.

He was barking orders like a drill Sargent in a gruff voice. What was even weirder was the fact that he hated  both the colors blue and orange with a passion.

"Lackey what the heck are you doing?"

" I've realized something Reborn, through the way both you and Colonello treat me, it's made me realize something, you arent red.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You're a dirty Blue."

It was then Reborn decided to shoot Skull.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ☣️ _Averageweeb | Red Vs Blue_
> 
> If you'd like to join as a writer tell us in a review!  
>  We enjoy having new writers in our group!  
>    
>  ⌢(╭⌢  
>  ⚉◉  
>  ⌣(╰⌣  
>  FATE SPINNERS  
>  "A tangled skein we weave."


End file.
